Sleepover
by BrokenChannel
Summary: Lemon included and idk


WAZ UP ITS WOLFIE AND ILL BE DOING A NALU GRUVIA GALE JERZA ROWEN MIRAXUS SLEEPOVER DARE SESSION AND IT WILL BE M BC THERE WILL BE LEMON BUT LETS START IN 3... 2... 1... WAIIIITTTTT there will also be help by my main man blue fox now start

"YEAH THAT MISSION WAS AWESOME" Natsu said yelling "yeah I would agree but U BURNED DOWN THE TOWN, NOT GIVING US AN AWARD" Erza said since she had to pay back the jewelxs. "Yeah flame brain if u weren't an Idiot I could be a buying whatever I want" "WHAT YOU SAY MR.WALK AROUND IN HIS PANTYS" he said and they slammed there heads on each other bout to fight till Lucy said darkly and scary even giving erza a shake "If you two fucking idiots don't stop I'll personally beat u both to a bloody pulp, U GOT IT" "YES MAM" they said in fear. "Because of u two fighting and trying to beat the other one I have no money for rent." " how bout we have a sleep over to cheer u up" Natsu said to try and cheer her up. "NO CAUSE ITS GONNA BE IN MY" 

**TIME SKIP TO HER HOUSE AND THE SLEEP OVER**

"Apartment" Lucy said sadly as everybody was at the door. She opened the door after they knocked over 20 times. "OMG NATSU I HATE U" she said as she opened the door to the crew . "Mhm Whatever." They all walked in and sat in the middle of the room. Everybody started chatting. "LUCY WHERES THE FOOD" Natsu screamed before getting smacked right in the face with chips by Lucy "SHUT IT, THATS YOUR FOOD." He rubbed his nose but started to eat. "Hey why don't we play a game" erza said out loud so everyone can here. "How bout truth or dare" grey said as he striped off his shirt and started to unbuckle his pants. "GREY-SAMA YOUR CLOTHES" juvia said . "Ok I'll start" gajeel said as grey flustered his shirt and pants on. "Truth or dare erza" " truth" "ok is it true u would pick jellal to marry out of all the males here" he smiled. She blushed very hard as she answered "y-yes" "awwwwwwwwww so cute" all the girls said in sync. "Whatever ok truth or dare grey" "dare" "I dare u to grope the boobs of the person u like the most and kiss them" everybody's jaws dropped and looked at juvia. Juvia was so red it made erza's hair look blue. "Um I'm sorry juvia " grey said as he grabbed Her boobs and kiss her. "OH SHIT GREY FINALLY HAD HIS FIRST KISS" Natsu said before everyone started laughing so hard including juvia. "Fuck u flame brain but truth or dare Romeo" "truth" " would u wanna go out with anyone here" "yes" he said with a flustered face. "Truth or dare laxus" "dare" "I dare u to make out with the person u most admire here." He sucked his teeth as he grabbed Mira and started to make out with her. (30 seconds later ) "OK OK WE GET IT YA LOVE NOW STOP" Natsu and Grey screamed out loud. He stuck the middle finger up as he carried her out the apparment. "Whatever I'll ask " Natsu said "truth or dare levy" "truth" " do u love gageel" he said with a smile while levy got very flustered "y-yes" "It's ok shrimp I like u to" gajeel said as he kissed her on the cheek. " ok Lucy truth or dare" "hmmmmm dare" "I love you so much Lucy but I have to, I dare u to have sexual contact with the one u love" after that Lucy turnt just as red as juvia before. She grabbed natsus hand and pulled him to her bedroom. "Ok let's do this" Natsu said as he picked her up.

 **LEMON IS COMING**

He started to kiss her as he placed her on the bed . He pulled off his clothes to his boxers. He then pulled at her shirt. He then started to lick her stomach and up to her chest. He then pulled off her pants and started to lick her thighs. She started to moan softly. Natsu then got hard as Lucy got wet. She got up and pushed Natsu in the bed. She pulled his cock from his boxer which flung out. She grabbed it and started to give him a hand job. She then started to suck his dick. After a few seconds of that she stopped and stood up. Natsu also stood up and put her on the bed. "Ok you ready for this Lucy" "YES NATSU." She was ready for when Natsu slid his dick inside her he started off slowly but then went faster and faster. Lucy moaned more and more. "YES GIVE ME THE D, THE DRAGNEEL" she moaned more and more till he was about to bust." No Lucy ima nut" Natsu pulled out and Lucy grabbed his dick and swallowed the cum. " Ok I guess were done" Lucy said as she stood up. "Ok let's head out." they got dressed and walked out to see everyone asleep. "Guess that means I can sleep with u" Natsu said with a begging smile. " sure for my cute lil dragon" Lucy said with a smile as he grabbed his hand and walked back into the room. They got into bed and fell asleep.

 **AND THATS THE END OF THE SLEEPOVER AND YEAH DONT JUDGE THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON I KEPT DIEING EVERY WORD SO HOPE YA LIKE IT BAI AND I KNOW ITS SO PLAIN SORRY NEXT TIME ILL MAKE MORE DRAMA AND MORE TALKING SORRY**


End file.
